mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Misa Hayase
| creator = | voiced by = Mika Doi Monica Rial(English dub) | relatives = Hikaru Ichijyo (Husband) Takashi Hayase (Father) Sakiko Hayase (Mother) Miku Ichijyo (Daughter) }} :This article is about the character from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. See ''Lisa Hayes for the derived character in Robotech. is one of the central fictional characters of the Macross Japanese anime series.Character of Macross: Misa Hayase. Pages 106-109. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. Her voice actress was Mika Doi in the original Japanese TV versionThe Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Page 254. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. [http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV Series). Character Section: Misa Hayase. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09][http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09, in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie adaptation,[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Character Section: Misa Hayase. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] and in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA.[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 (OVA). Character Section: Misa Hayase. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] Doi also played the character in a console video game based on the first film that was released for the Sega Saturn in 1997 to celebrate the then 15th anniversary of the Macross franchise,[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sega Saturn Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross:Do You Remember Love?. T-23403G. Sega/Bandai Visual. Japan. Y6800. 1997, June 6] and that was also ported to the PlayStation in 1999.[http://macross.anime.net//production/software/index.html Sony PlayStation Compatible CD-ROM Video Game. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross:Do You Remember Love?. SLPS-02005~7. Sega/Bandai Visual. Japan. Y6800. 1999, May 27]. In the English dub of the original Japanese series that was released by ADV Films in January 2006 the character was voiced by Monica Rial.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]Artwork Section: Misa. 04-09-09 In 1983, the character Misa Hayase won the first Animage Grand Prix Award for "Best Female Character" in Japanese anime. Fictional Character Background According to the fictional Macross continuity, Misa Hayase is of japanese ethnicity. She was born into a japanese family with a hundred-year military lineage and was the only daughter of Admiral Takashi Hayase. Misa also had aspired to enter the military since childhood. This dream was bolstered by a desire to join her boyfriend and first love, Riber Fruhling, in the UN Spacy. Misa's hope is tragically unrealized as Riber dies during the destruction of the return fleet from the Salla Mars Base where he was stationed, shortly after leaving Misa on Earth.Official Information of Riber's Death and the loss of all the Mars Base Salla Personnel After graduating first in her class at the UN Spacy Officers' Academy, she earned a bridge post aboard the SDF-1 Macross. She and fellow SDF-1 bridge officer Claudia LaSalle became close friends. As Misa herself admits, her mind is constantly preoccupied with duty. This changes, however, after she meets the young pilot Hikaru Ichijyo. Their officer/subordinate status would slowly evolve through the series, from originally a difficult professional relationship (with Hikaru even calling her "old lady" when he first hears her over his Valkyrie's onboard radio, which results in his senpai, Roy Focker, getting a good laugh, much to Misa's chagrin) to a friendly personal one; and much later to a romantic one, clashing with the already strong infatuation Hikaru has with Lynn Minmay. She also has some short-lived feelings for Minmay's cousin Kaifun, who bears a striking physical resemblance to the deceased Riber. Initially ranked as First Lieutenant, she is later promoted to Captain, and later to Major, concluding with her being chosen as the commander of the new SDF-2 Megaroad-01 ship and crew.Best Hit Series: The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Graffiti. Y910. Shougakukan. Japan, 1987. Despite having early disputes with Hikaru, she slowly begins to harbor feelings for him as they share some adventures during the war, discovering both have very much in common. In the final episode, Hikaru realizes he is in love with Misa, and after the climactic final battle, they marry and become members of the SDF-2 Megaroad-01 crew to leave on a stellar exploration mission in 2012. Shortly thereafter, Misa and Hikaru have a daughter, Miku Ichijyo, in 2013.Miku Ichijyo Official Information After their ship disappears in 2016 without a trace near the center of the galaxy, they were reported as missing. The whereabouts of Misa and Hikaru and the ship's crew (including Lynn Minmay, who remained as their friend and also joined the exploration mission) are still unknown. Additional notes on the character Misa's character is the total opposite of the sweet, flighty, insecure Minmay. She's a strong-willed, determined and down-to-earth type of woman, completely immersed in doing her duty; at the same time, these traits had made her unable to maintain romantic relationships, although, as seen in the series, she lets her feelings interfere with her work. Misa's best friend is officer Claudia LaSalle, who knows Misa from their days at the military academy. She is her confidante and advisor in her personal life.Character of Macross: Claudia LaSalle. Pages 120 and 121. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. According to an article in Animerica magazine, Shoji Kawamori original idea for the Macross series was an all-female crew for the battleship with a female captain at the helm. After the idea was revamped for its final presentation, the female captain idea was reworked and became the template for Misa's character.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: The Making of Macross. Pages 203-246. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Y2800. Minori Library, Japan. 1983, October 10. While the Macross-related film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? tells a different take of events from the original series, Misa's character and relationship with Hikaru is portrayed in similar fashion as in the original. Legacy Catherine Glass of Macross Frontier physically resembles Misa Hayase, and is also shown to have trouble keeping up with a decent love life. Unlike Misa, Catherine and her love interest are supporting characters, rather than leading characters. Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier also resembles Misa Hayase. Both of them are strong willed and down to earth women. References External links *Official Macross website *Misa Hayase at the *Macross Compendium *Events in the year 1997 in the Macross chronology at the *Macross Compendium *Events in the year 2010 in the Macross chronology at the *Macross Compendium *Macross Nexus Hayase, Misa Category:Fictional majors ja:早瀬未沙 pt:Misa Hayase sr:Лиса Хејз